Fairy Stories
by Chachos
Summary: Serie de oneshots en un mundo alterno en las vidas de los personajes, drama, comedia, tragedia y tal vez lemon...GaLe, NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza, LaMi y entre otras parejas.
1. ¿Cómo te lo explico?

**_¡Holo!, yo de nuevo dando lata -le lanzan latas, tomates, lechugas y de más cosas (?)-, lo se no tengo verguenza por subir otro fanfic en vez de actualizar los demás :'D, ¡lo siento pero no pude evitar hacerlo!, además de que creo que haré esto una serie de oneshots de diferentes parejas, bueno originalmente es solo un oneshot GaLe, pero dependiendo las ideas que me de mi loco cerebro vére que pasa, en fin no los molesto más y los dejo con el oneshot :3._**

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

_**¿Cómo te lo explico?.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Es un día normal en él instituto Fairy Tail, él cual es reconocido por poseer desde preescolar hasta universidad, e incluso poseía empresas de fuera. En la sección de preparatoria los de último año empezaban sus clases. Al entrar se encontraron con el profesor Reedus el cual al entrar rápidamente al salón de clases pidió una explicación de la clase de ayer, como voluntaria se ofreció Lucy Heartfilia la chica rubia y hot del salón, fue y se paró al lado del profesor dando la explicación de la clase de ayer mientras sonreía, parte del salón prestaba atención y otros solo fingían hacerlo, pero al fondo se encontraban Gajeel, Gray y Natsu, quien esté último miraba y escuchaba con sumo interés lo que su compañera rubia relataba, Gajeel y Gray no pudieron evitar soltar una risilla y ambos le dieron un golpecito en la espalda a Natsu._

-¿¡Que les pasa idiotas!?-dijo en un susurro volteando un poco y mirando de reojo a sus dos amigos.

-Ve por ella campeón-comentó Gray.

-¿Eh?.

-Sí Salamander, a kilómetros se nota que te comes a la coneja con la mirada, Gehee~.

-No sé de qué hablan…-evito las miradas acusadoras y burlonas de sus amigos y decidió voltear de nuevo al frente, mientras que Gajeel y Gray reían por lo bajo al ver que tan infantil podía ser Natsu.

-Por cierto, ¿y cómo te va con Levy?-cuestiono Gray mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla perezosamente y por ultimo recargaba su cabeza en la pared.

-Pues bien, que yo sepa todo va normal con nosotros…¿A qué viene la pregunta stripper?.

-Pues nomás, no sé solo se me ocurrió preguntar y ya-comento despreocupadamente Fullbuster.

-Uhmm ya…Gehee~-Gray se giró para verlo, su típica risilla indicaba que algo iba a preguntar-y tú…¿Cómo vas con Juvia?-cuestiono burlonamente.

-Ah bueno pues…-rasco su nuca mientras miraba hacía el ducto del aire acondicionado como si este fuese a darle la respuesta que el buscaba-es…algo complicado, y no, no por ella-se justificó con rapidez, pues de la chica quien hablaba era la prima de Gajeel e incluso el mismo se atrevía a decir que era su hermana-es solo que últimamente ella ha estado muy distante…creo qu-

-Se ha rumorado por ahí que tienes una amante-soltó Gajeel de golpe tratando de sonar lo más serio posible.

-¿¡Que!?-grito Gray olvidándose por completo que estaba en la clase del profesor Reedus, el cual lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo Fullbuster?-comento Reedus-¿algo que quiera compartir con el resto de la clase?.

-N-no…-contesto algo apenado- ¡disculpe!.

_Un silencio de hizo incómodo para Gray ganándose las miradas de todo el aula y Gajeel solo rio. La clase del profesor Reedus termino y dio inicio el receso, todos salieron como perros hambrientos a excepción de las mujeres._

-¡Hey, cerebro oxidado y calzoncillo-man, vamos a almorzar!.

-Natsu…-dijo Gray de mala gana, aun no se le olvidaba el momento incomodo que paso en la clase anterior-no creo poder ir ahorita…quede en hacer otras cosas…

-Claro, como hacer cosas sucias y degeneradas con Juvia-comento burlescamente Dragneel.

-¡Oye!-gritó al mismo tiempo Gajeel y Gray mientras ambos golpeaban en la cabeza a Natsu.

-¿Por qué en vez de estar de metiche en la vida de los demás, mejor no vas con Lucy?, te la estabas comiendo con la mirada mientras explicaba lo del día anterior -fue ahora Gray quien se tornó burlesco con Natsu, mientras Fullbuster se iba en otra dirección- nos vemos a la salida.

-Gehee~, te la metieron toda Salamander.

-¡Cállate tú!-grito mientras caminaban unos cuantos pasos más y se paraban en donde era el casillero de Gajeel-Oye…por cierto, hoy he visto a Levy un poco extraña…-Gajeel lo miró con una ceja arqueada-es decir…en la mañana venía muy contenta y después de la tercera clase la vi por este pasillo, no recuerdo que hacía pero se miraba feliz y cuando venían por ustedes la vi con Lucy, se veía decaída, ¿paso algo entre ustedes?.

-¿Eh?-Gajeel puso pose pensativa tratando recordar si algo malo había pasado entre ellos, es cierto él y Levy tenían buen rato siendo novios-uhmm…no que yo recuerde.

-Sí tú dices.

-Claro-cerro de golpe la puerta de su casillero y dejando caer algo al suelo, y no pasó desapercibido por el que al instante se inclinó para recoger lo que se había caído, era una pequeña cajita, la cual iba envuelta con un papel color oscuro el cual era adornado por tornillitos grises y una notita la cual al instante, Gajeel leyó-¡mierda!-lo único que hizo fue correr arrasando con Natsu y todo aquel en su camino.

_Una vez que entro a la cafetería empezó a buscar entre las personas a Levy, recorrió con sus ojos rojos alrededor de toda el área de la cafetería, ¿Quién carajos la mando a ser tan enana?, suspiró pesadamente dando un el último recorrido por el lugar hasta que la vio, si, sus ojos no podían fallarle, habían muy pocas chicas de cabello azul claro, o al menos el solo conocía a Juvia y Levy, total al final fue corriendo a una de las mesas que estaban en el rincón, ¿Cómo pensaba que iba poderla ver ahí?. Se acercó y pudo notar como Levy desvío la mirada y Lucy lo miraba desaprobatoriamente._

-Oye enana yo…

-Gajeel, no creo que sea un buen momento para que hables con Levy-comento disgustadamente la rubia.

-Coneja…creo que n…

-Vámonos Lucy, olvide que tenía algo que hacer-comento a secas Levy quien se levantó de su silla y pasó por un lado de Gajeel sin dirigirle si quiera la mirada.

-¡Claro Levy!-añadió la rubia pasando por un lado de Redfox, no sin antes susurrarle algo que solo el pudiera escuchar- _ahora sí que la cagaste, estás en graves problemas Redfox._

_Dicho eso último por Lucy, Gajeel sabía que tenía razón…¿Qué haría ahora?, hoy se cumplían dos años de su noviazgo…¿¡cómo chingados* lo fue a olvidar!?...ahora sí Levy estaba enojada, bueno no es como si ella fuera de las típicas novias panchosas*, no, ella no era así, era todo lo contrario a esas locas, y nunca se enojó con él por sus anteriores mesarios* por no darle algún tipo de regalo, con que Gajeel se acordara de las fechas era suficiente para Levy, hubo dos ocasiones en las que él lo había olvidado, pero ella nunca le reprocho nada, incluso él la cuestionaba de él porque le daba algún tipo de pastel o galletas orneadas, pero ella solo le decía que era por practicar sus habilidades para la repostería, en fin hasta dos semanas después el cerebro de Gajeel había hecho memoria tomando en cuenta en que había olvidado dos veces esas fechas y se disculpó con ella, Levy lo acepto, y él le prometió que no volvería a ocurrir, y así fue hasta hoy._

-¡Mierda!-se gritaba internamente Redfox, ¿Cuántas clases se había saltado ya?, todas las del turno de después de mediodía…intento por todos los medios hablar con Levy, pero está siempre lo evadía diciendo que tenía algo que hacer o simplemente tomaba un camino distinto al que frecuentaba tomar Gajeel-¿Qué hago?-miro al cielo como si este le fuera a dar la respuesta.

_"Gajeel Redfox se siente frustrado", _actualizo su estado en Facebook.

_A Laxus Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Freed Justine, Bickslow, Juvia Lockser, Erza Scarlet y Lucy Heartfilia les gusta tu estado._

_Natsu Dragneel ha comentado tu estado, "¿¡Donde anos estas cerebro oxidado!?._

_Mientras Gajeel escuchaba él sonido de las notificaciones de su celular seguía pensando en algo que hacer con respecto a Levy, y por muy orgulloso e idiota que fuera, reconocía que quería a Levy, y que le daba pavor el solo hecho de perderla e incluso el solo pensarlo lo aterraba, se dispuso a ver las notificaciones de su celular._

-Esos idiotas solo le dan "me gusta" en vez de ayuda…¡eso es!-grito eufóricamente mientras se ponía a teclear como loco en su celular-eso debe resultar, Gehee~-sonrió de manera triunfal.

_ Faltaba poco para terminar las clases, y Gajeel a un no daba señales de vida en el aula a la que pertenecía. El salón de clases al cual pertenecían Natsu y el resto tenía la última hora libre, pero como ya era costumbre quedarse hasta terminar la jornada escolar, les servía para terminar o adelantar sus tareas. Levy se encontraba sentada en el primer banco de la fila que se encontraba en la pared mirando hacia abajo por la ventana, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había acercado a su lugar._

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué sucede Natsu?-cuestiono Mc'Garden al verlo, bueno no es que no hablara con él ni nada, al contrario eran buenos amigos y se llevaban bien.

-Veraz…esto…necesito…-comenzó a rascar su nuca pensando en alguna excusa tonta "¡_Me las pagaras maldito Gajeel!" _pensaba para sus adentro Dragneel- necesito...que me ayudes a encontrar un libro en la biblioteca…¡sí, eso!.

-¿Eh?-lo miro confundida, ¿Natsu queriendo buscar un libro en la biblioteca?, eso sí que era raro, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo-Claro, solo dime que libro es él que buscas y te ayudo-sonrió.

-¡Entonces vamos ahora a la biblioteca!-sin más Dragneel tomo de la muñeca a Levy y salieron corriendo del salón dejando confundidos a media aula, es que, ¿Natsu en la biblioteca?.

_Una vez que llegaron a la biblioteca Natsu se perdió de vista, ¿A dónde iría?, pensaba Levy, en fin ya que estaba en su lugar favorito aprovecharía para ponerse a leer alguno que otro libro, bueno ya los había leído todos, recorrió las estanterías enorme, eso por muy raro que suene, la tranquilizaba, se detuvo en la sección de ficción que estaba conectada con la de fantasía y miro los libros, ¿hace cuánto había leído los cuentos de hadas y dragones?, hace mucho, si no mal recuerda el último que leyó fue en quinto año de primaria, recorrió con sus pequeños dedos la estantería, conocía tan bien esas portadas de los libros, bueno eso creyó hasta que vio uno que nunca antes –según su memoria- no había visto, era de color gris con rojo._

-¿Esto qué es?...-cuestionaba Levy al abrir la portada del libro la cual decía _Ya no huyas y escúchame un momento, ¿sí?, _al terminar de leer eso Mc'Garden miró para todos lados, tomo el libro y fue a la pequeña y escondida salita para leer que había en la biblioteca y se dispuso a leer más de aquel "libro", que parecía más bien una carta de disculpas-me pregunto…¿Quién lo habrá escrito?-reviso el libro buscando el nombre del escritor- no tie…_Pensé que no lo vendrías y leerías eso-_escucho una voz, pero no una voz cualquiera una que ella conocía perfectamente.

-Natsu me trajo diciendo que quería buscar un libro, pero debí pensar que era un plan ideado por ti-comento la pequeña peli azul mientras cerraba ese libro que tenía en las manos, claro que sabía quién lo hizo…conocía perfectamente la letra de Gajeel, pero no pensó en que de verdad lo hiciera-¿qué quieres Gajeel?-cuestiono secamente.

-Levy yo…-ella lo miro expectante, él conocía bien esa mirada y lo que menos quería era empezar una discusión con ella, cuando realmente quería arreglar bien las cosas-yo…-y ahí de nuevo esa mirada que solo ella podía provocarle miedo.

-Si no vas a decir nada mejor me vo…¿¡Que crees que haces!?-chillo al sentir que era obligada a sentarse de nuevo.

-Enana…sabes que no soy bueno en este tipo de cosas…-ella solo soltó un bufido-¡oye_!...¿cómo te explico?..._Perdón…-dijo rascándose la nuca y mirando a otro punto que no fuera Levy.

-¿Eh?-dijo sorprendida abriendo los ojos de par en par, se auto bofeteo mental mente, ¡se suponía que estaba enojada con él!...aunque…lo del libro improvisado fue algo lindo proviniendo de Gajeel, algo poco usual, bueno…¿Por qué no fingir molestia un poco más?.

_Él al ver que Levy no decía nada y solo se disponía a verlo acusadoramente, trago saliva, ¿hizo algo mal?, no lo cree…_

-Escucha…sabes que las palabras nunca me salen, y hablo de otras cosas…pero nunca de nosotros…perdóname por causarte tantas dudas, sé que soy un idiota y que eso te estresa, pero nunca me has dicho ni reprochado nada, y que la coneja piensa que no te he valorado lo suficiente y que mis acciones lo demuestran, pero la verdad es que no quiero perderte…-tomo una pequeña bocanada de aire- ¿dime que quieres que haga?, hoy te la pasaste evadiéndome y cuando trataba de hablar contigo y disculparme…y la verdad…no quiero perderte…no sé cómo actuar porque soy un idiota, y odio ser el tonto que te hace llorar…porque aunque no te vea o me lo digas, yo se…sé que has llorado por mis idioteces y al preocuparte por mí…por favor…perdóname…

_Antes de que volviera a decir otra cosa sonó la campana dando a entender que la jornada de clases había llegado a su fin del día, Levy se levantó de su lugar, tomo a escondidas el libro improvisado que había hecho Gajeel y salió de la biblioteca sin decir nada…Y Gajeel…él se quedó como idiota sin ir tras ella, era oficial…había perdido a Levy. Salió de la biblioteca y en la puerta estaba Natsu con la mochila de Redfox._

-¿Cómo te fue?-cuestiono Dragneel, pero al ver que Redfox no contestaba decidió dejar el tema de lado un poco-¿Vamos al puesto de ramen?.

-Pues sí…-contesto sin muchas ganas, un buen tazón de ramen le caería un poco bien después de lo sucedido, su celular sonó indicando que tenía una notificación, lo desbloqueo y vio que tenía un inbox en Facebook.

_Levy Mc'Garden:_

_¡Me ha encantado el libro, es un lindo detalle viniendo de ti Gajeel!, mañana te espero en mi casa para irnos juntos al instituto, no llegues tarde ¿sí?, nos vemos, Te quiero__ ._

-Esa enana-susurro para sí mismo mientras leía una y otra vez aquel inbox- Gehee~.

_**...**_

_**F**in._

* * *

_¿Reviews ;^;?, en fin de mientras dejo este...mil disculpas, enserió que trato con todo mi ser el no sacar a los personajes de su rol, so ya...espero sus sensualosos Reviews :'D, me tengo que retirar (?)._

_**Ch**_achos.


	2. Mía

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: intento de lemon.**_

* * *

_**~[Mía]~**_

_**.**_

_**~[Laxus Dreyar & Mirajane Strauss]~**_

_**.**_

_**~[Fuente de inspiración: Canción, Mía, de Benny Ibarra]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sentía en su oído la respiración de la muchacha que tenía bajo su cuerpo, diciendo entre suspiros su nombre e implorando sentir más placer del que le era dado, ella enredando sus piernas en la tosca cintura masculina, y él embistiéndola de una manera salvajemente lenta mientras la excitación en ella crecía más y más._

_-Eres muy tosco~…no podía esperar menos del capitán de futbol americano-comento de una manera juguetonamente sensual, mientras paseaba sus manos por los brazos del muchacho rubio._

_-Ni te quejes de que sea tosco-la embistió una vez más ganando un gemido por parte de ella-es tú castigo._

_Ella lo miró confundida porque él paro de embestirla-¿Mi castigo?-cuestiono mientras ella movía sus caderas._

_sus caderas._

___-No te hagas la tonta Mira-dijo con un gruñido bajo al sentir que la albina movía sus caderas, dios, esa mujer iba a matarlo de placer cada vez que tuvieran sexo, cansado de no hacer nada tomo las muñecas de la muchacha colocándolas de lado haciendo que ella bajara de la mesa en la que se encontraba, sin dejar de ser penetrada la volteo bruscamente dejándola recostada en la mesa, torció uno de sus brazos y coloco su otra mano en la nuca de la albina, dándole embestidas más salvajes que las anteriores-es tu castigo-embestida tras embestida y ella clavando las uñas en la mesa-tu castigo por dejar que otros imbéciles se te acerquen-siguió embistiéndola de sobremanera en que ambos sexos estaban excesivamente lubricados, Mira por su parte sentía esa opresión en su vientre, su orgasmo estaba ya muy cerca, y lo estaría más rápido con Laxus embistiéndola de esa manera._

_-¡La-Laxus!-gimió de placer al sentir llegar su orgasmo, se dejó caer en la mesa agotada, con la respiración acelerada y la pulsación en su sexo después de ese orgasmo, Laxus llego a su clímax poco después que ella, se dejó caer encima de ella sin dejar todo su peso en ella, se colocó entre el cuello de la albina dejando que ella escuchara su respiración._

_-Eres solo mía, ¿entiendes?._

_____-Sí…-sonrió y lo miró de reojo- señor posesivo._

_-¿Lista para el segundo round?-decía coquetamente el rubio mientras tomaba por la cintura a la albina para voltearla y quedar ambos cara a cara._

_-¿Eh?, ¿tan pronto?, a este paso el director será bisabuelo antes de graduarnos-comentó divertida._

_-Eso no me importa mientras que a todos los demás imbéciles les quede claro que tú solo eres mía…además si eso pasara el viejo se pondría feliz de la vida__, mientras tanto…continuemos con lo nuestro-comento seductoramente mientras se perdía en su cuello blanco y la penetraba de golpe nuevamente._

_-¡Laxus!-chillo __perdiéndose nuevamente ante el placer que le producía aquel hombre._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-¡Laxus!-se escuchó un grito en medio del aula de clases.

-¿Qué mierdas quieren?-cuestiono el rubio algo aturdido sin dejarlo notar, y molesto, muy molesto-¿Qué es tan importante para que me despierten?.

-La clase ya término rubiecito-comento Bickslow-ya todos se han ido menos tú, Freed y yo, Ever se adelantó, seguro iba a encontrarse con Elfman-término de agregar burlonamente.

_Laxus bostezo perezosamente y se estiro tronando su cuello, intento levantarse de su asiento…_

-Mierda…-gruño por lo bajo.

-¿Está todo bien Laxus?-cuestiono con algo de preocupación Freed.

-No…-Bickslow y Freed lo miraron con confusión, el rubio miro alrededor del aula cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie más, y por fortuna así era-tengo un problema…

-Laxus, sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en noso…

-Laxus, sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en noso…

-¡No esa clase de problemas Freed!-gruño, cerro sus ojos mientras frotaba su sien tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Entonces…-Bickslow se echó a reír- ¡Quien te viera Laxus! Hahahahaha.

-L-laxus…-agrego con cierto deje de pena el peliverde.

-¿Me van ayudar o no?-cuestiono con irritación el rubio.

-Hahahaha-siguió riendo Bickslow mientras secaba un par de lagrimillas de sus ojos que eran producto de tanto reír-tienes suerte de que ya no haya nadie güerito.

-¡Solo cierra la boca antes de que te golpee!.

-No te preocupes Laxus -dijo Freed- te abriremos campo, de todos modos el baño de hombres está a un aula de aquí.

_Una vez que Laxus se encerró en el baño y Freed y Bickslow hacían guardia afuera, dejo un rato cierta parte de su cuerpo en agua helada, ya que su erección desapareció, acomodo todo en perfecto orden, pero al momento en que iba a salir escucho algo que llamó su atención…una risa que conocía hasta en sus más eróticos sueños, se acercó un poco a la ventana que estaba abierta muy poco, estiro muy poco su cuello para poder ver atravesó de la pequeña rendija que había y pudo contemplar a cierta albina charlando con un muchacho._

-¡Mira, por favor sal conmigo!.

La albina sonrió ladeando un poco su cabeza dulcemente haciéndola ver sumamente tierna-No puedo-termino de decir con otra sonrisa mientras se daba vuelta dejando al chico solo.

-Incluso ser rechazado por Mira es un placer-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado en su cara.

_Saliendo del baño, Laxus tenía dibujada una sonrisa altanera y triunfal, sin mencionar su expresión de arrogancia, cosa que no pasaron por alto Bickslow y Freed._

-¿Él güerito termino lo que estaba soñando?-cuestiono burlonamente Bickslow.

-Deberías dejar de hacer comentarios como esos Bickslow, son poco elegantes-argumento Freed.

_Por otro lado Laxus iba irgnorando lo que sus dos acompañantes decían, siguieron caminando con rumbo a la salida de la universidad, el rubio no pudo evitar soltar una risa altanera que dejo confundidos a Bickslow y Freed, los cuales decidieron no preguntar nada por seguridad propia. Al final de cuentas fuera o no fuera sueño, si había algo de lo que Laxus Dreyar estaba seguro, era de que Mirajane Strauus era suya, aun no proclamada, pero al final de cuentas él lo sabía, y ella también._

**_._**

**_._**

**_Fin._**

* * *

_**-Le lanzan tomates y latas- decidí continuar con "el proshecto", y que mejor que continuar con un LaMi, aunque intente de todos los modos que Laxus quedara en su rol :, en fin...es la primera vez que escribo lemon, o si se podría llamar "lemon" a lo del inicio xD, en fin espero que les haya gustado xD, yo me quebré el chingado coco pensando en como escribir algo de Laxus y Mirajane, ahh pero como me diverti xD, en fin espero que les haya gustado sho sha me retiro c:**_

_**compre los stikers de Fairy Tail que hay en Line *u* -eso que (?)-, espero sus sensualones reviews, me motivan a continuar ;w;.**_

_**Ch**achos**.**_


	3. No encontraba la oportunidad Gray's PoV

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_**~[No encontraba la oportunidad]~**_

_**.**_

_**~[Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser/ mención de Bora & Juvia]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~[Gray's PoV]~**_

_._

_Estaba caminando por las calles de Magnolia, ya había salido de mis clases de la universidad, pero en vez de irme directo a mi departamento me encontraba de camino a una refaccionaria, Redfox si no mal recuerdo el dueño es el padre de Gajeel...¿porque voy y no el señor Silver?, fácil, el señor...está en la constructora terminando de cerrar un contrato con un cliente y tiene que evaluar algunas maquetas de los alumnos a los cuales imparte clases. En fin es algo tedioso que a mis veintiún años y casi a la mitad de mi carrera tenga que hacerle favores a mi padre, por cierto de que algo irónico es que, al igual que el yo haya terminado estudiando arquitectura, ¿porque?, sencillo hace mucho tiempo en el pueblo donde vivía hubo terremoto de alto nivel que dejo en ruinas al pueblo, creyendo que yo fui el único que sobrevivió después de que Ur me encontrara, lógicamente pensé en que todos mis familiares habían muerto, cuando inicio el sexto semestre de la carrera obviamente sabría que venían nuevos maestros y materias más pesadas, entre ellas apareció este sujeto...aun no asimilo a que en verdad él haya sobrevivido, total ahora llevo una carga más encima y malas miradas y comentarios fuera de lugar que por creer que soy hijo del maestro que imparte la clase más complicada creen que aprobare fácilmente, la verdad cómo si me importara lo que dicen o no. Me había topado con las puertas de la refaccionaria, que pronto llegue...en fin, toque el timbre y una voz que conocía bien me respondió._

-¿Quien es?-era Gajeel, ¿que era tan distraído para no ver por la cámara de seguridad?.

-Tú mamá-le conteste burlonamente, este solo dijo un par de groserías y quito el seguro de la puerta dándome entrada al lugar, pase por una pequeña galería y me tope de nuevo con unas puertas de cristal, empuje una y entre siendo recibido por un aroma de manzana y canela, cortesía de las velas de aroma y después una grapadora paso volando por un lado mió- ¿ese es el recibimiento que le das a todos los clientes?.

-Tú no eres un cliente stripper-comento secamente Gajeel, un tipo de 1,85m, mi misma estatura por eso lo se, de cabello negro y largo, de paso un sinfín de perforaciones en la cara y ojos de color carmín, ¿que le vio Levy a un tipo como este?, bueno es mi amigo pero...me sorprendía que Levy tuviera una relación con este sujeto, que nada que ver con ella-¿a que has venido stripper?.

-Vine a dejar unos documentos y hojas con petición de material que quiere Silver-comente cómo si fuera lo más obvio, moví un poco mi mochila y la abrí para buscar los documentos de Silver, pero empezó a sonar el teléfono.

-Espera, seguro es uno de los clientes que espera el viejo-comento Redfox mientras se adentraba a la oficina de nuevo y me decía un par de palabras a las cuales accedí- pasa y toma asiento-termino de decir mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y atendía la llamada.

_Yo me quede sentado en una de las sillas acolchonadas que habían en el lugar mientras colocaba en el escritorio los documentos que Silver me dio, Gajeel termino su llamada y cuándo él iba hablar sonó su celular, me volvió a pedir que esperara mientras que él salio de la oficina a la galería de enfrente, yo solo rodé los ojos y me recargue perezosamente en la silla mientras mis ojos empezaban a querer cerrarse, claro hasta que escuche ruidos de cosas caer en la planta alta, curiosamente quise ir a ver de que trataba pero no era mi problema, quise volver a cerrar mis ojos pero de nuevo me vi interrumpido al escuchar como bajaban las escaleras rápidamente como si viniera alguien corriendo, algún empleado más de la refaccionaria debe ser, por tercera vez cerré mis ojos y los pasos cesaron así que me tranquilice, hasta que escuche un ruido, cómo cuando les dan una nalgada o manotazo a los niños que no hacen casó. Entre abrí un poco mis ojos para ver que pasaba y tal fue mi sorpresa al ver a Juvia aquí pero ella aun no me miraba puesto que se encontraba de espaldas, y según Gajeel ella solo viene los fines de semana y..._

_-¡Déjame en paz!-la escuche gritar mientras giraba un poco su cara en dirección a las escaleras, pero no había nada ¿estará loca?, bueno es una chica rara pero amigable aunque no habla con muchos hombres...solo con Gajeel, y con Natsu y conmigo solo ha cruzado un par de palabras pero aun así se miraba que era una chica sencilla y agradable, seguí con mis ojos entre abiertos levemente para ver que sucedía- ¡Ya déjame!-volvió a gritar, no entiendo...tampoco que me importe pero...¿a que o a quien le grita con tanto odio?, ignore todo eso y me dedique a lo mió de nuevo hasta que escuche otro ruido más fuerte impactarse contra la pared, abrí de golpe mis ojos y la escena que me encontré no fue para nada de mi agrado, ¿Quien carajos era ese tipo de peli azul y un tatuaje con dos "c" invertidas mal echo?._

_._

_**~[Normal Pov]~**_

_**.**_

-D-deja...déjame en paz...-decía en voz baja la peli azul la cual sentía una presión algo fuerte en sus hombros- Par-para ya...me lastimas...

-Ni lo sueñes-contestó severamente mientras hacía más presión en los hombros de la peli azul- no hasta que vuelvas conmigo-hizo una pequeña pausa- Juvia querida...debes entender que soy yo quien decide cuando termina nuestra relación, ¿entiendes?-la peli azul lo miro horrorizada.

-¡No!-volvió a gritar tratando de soltarse de aquel agarre en sus hombros- ¡Tú eres él que debería entender que esto termino!...al momento en el que me engañaste...todo esto termino Bora...

_Gray que estaba escuchando todo y con los ojos muy abiertos como platos no se tragaba lo que salía de la boca de Juvia...que acaso ella...¿anduvo con ese tipo?, ante ese pensamiento Fullbuster frunció el entrecejo._

-¿Y que esperabas?-cuestiono Bora-soy hombre y tengo necesidades, ¿esperabas a que yo te fuera a esperar?, tú nunca quisiste tener sexo, cada que te lo pedía lo rechazabas-la miró de arriba abajo paseando su mirada pervertida por el cuerpo de la peli azul, la tomo de la barbilla y la obligaba a verlo a la cara-sabes...podría perdonarte justo ahora por dejarme y cancelar nuestro compromiso.

-¡No!-dijo la peli azul horrorizada al sentir las manos de Bora en ella-¡Ni lo pienses, no me arrepiento de haberlo echo!.

-¡Idiota!-la soltó con brusquedad haciendo que esta se golpeara en la espalda con la pared y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella-todavía de que te estoy haciendo el favor para que no te quedes a vestir santos por lo poco atractiva que eres, ¿y aún así me rechazas?.

-¡No volvería contigo aunque me quedara de último recurso vestir santos!-le contesto Juvia mientras le escupía en la cara, esta ya sentía su mejilla arder a pesar de no recibir aun un golpe o algo por parte de Bora, pero por otra parte no se arrepentía de haberlo echo.

-¡Eres una perra!-se quejo este mientras alzaba su mano para abofetearla pero otra mano con más fuerza le detuvo-¿eh?, ¿y tú quien eres?-cuestiono de mala gana.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-cuestiono fríamente Fullbustes, quien había detenido con una sola mano a Bora el cual miraba de mala gana a Gray-¿que ibas hacer?-

-¿Gray?...-susurro Juvia con sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, no esperaba que alguien estuviera abajo.

-Mira no me importa quien seas-habló Bora soltando el agarre de Gray y jalando a Juvia del brazo-y lo que haga o no haga con esta-señalo a Juvia- no te importa puesto que es mi prometida y hago lo que quiera.

-Pues, según lo que dijo ella, tú no eres nada de Juvia-respondió Fullbuster apartando a la peli azul del lado de Bora.

-¿Y de donde se conocen?-cuestiono de mala gana Bora más al ver como Gray la apartaba de él, la miro con odio- seguro este es uno de los tantos con los que te revuelcas como gata y por eso no quieres estar conmigo.

-Oye, no le hables así-dijo Gray con un tono de voz serena aunque poco se le notaba lo molesto que estaba.

-¿Y a ti que?-comento Bora, después miro a Juvia-¿por esta cosa me olvidaste tan pronto?-cuestiono burlón y satisfecho al ver la reacción de Juvia quien agacho solo la mirada- tu todavía me amas, y solo a...-no termino su argumento puesto que sintió su mejilla arder, pues había sido abofeteado con tal fuerza que pensó por unos instantes en que fue el pelinegro pero no, quien había sido era Juvia, la cual lo miraba fijamente con una seriedad inexplicable en sus ojos azules.

-¿Y que si te olvide?-dijo secamente la peli azul- así como tú me engañabas tan fácilmente, yo por igual te olvide así de rápido-miro a Gray, el cual estaba levemente sorprendido por la actitud que había tomado la peli azul, el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola no se miraba que fuera así.

-_"Ahora recuerdo levemente que...Gajeel había mencionado algo de que ella había dejado de confiar en los hombres...ya entiendo por_ que..."-pensaba para sí mismo Fullbuster, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos y paso a estar en shock al sentir algo en su boca y unas manos más pequeñas en su rostros y...unos labios...que lo besaban torpemente, pero sentía cálido, y tal fue su sorpresa al ver a Juvia alejarse de él y pidiendo perdón con sus ojos azules expectantes y suplicantes pidiendo ayuda a Gray._  
_

-¿Crees que eso me va hacer creer que...

_Bora se había quedado mudo al ver cómo Gray tomaba del rostro a Juvia y la besaba frente a sus narices, este solo gruño una que otra grosería y se fue por la puerta trasera para que Gajeel no lo viera. Por otra parte Gray seguía posesionado en los labios de la peli azul, a la cual paso de tomarla por la nuca y pasar con su otra mano los largos cabellos azulados de Juvia entre sus dedos, Juvia estaba sorprendida no pensaba en que Gray fuese a corresponder, conociendo como era Fullbuster, y sí a pesar de no entablar platica con él sabía como era, dejándose llevar por el momento Juvia paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fullbuster y pasando sus delgados dedos pálidos entre los cabellos negros del chico, profundizando más aun el beso._

-¿Interrumpo algo?-se hizo presente la voz de Gajeel, tomando por sorpresa tanto a Gray como a Juvia los cuales se separaron al instante, genial...¿ahora que explicación dar?.

-¡N-nada Gajeel!-dijo la peli azul mientras se alejaba por completo del pelinegro y pedía disculpas con solo sus ojos y pidiendo no comentar nada de lo sucedido con Bora, lo cual sin palabras Gray entendió perfectamente-¡debo irme!-salió de la refaccionaria corriendo.

_Gajeel sabía que Juvia reaccionaría así, por lo que miro fijamente a Gray, el cual trago saliva en silencio y estaba con una mirada despreocupada...por fuera, pero por dentro...estaba que no sabía ni que decirle a Gajee._

-¿Y bien?-dijo Redfox severamente mientras se sentaba en su silla giratoria, mirando fijamente a Fullbuster.

-Yo...-Gray aclaro un poco su garganta-...hay una explicación para esto...

-La estoy esperando-comento Redfox mientras tomaba los documentos que Gray le había traído- esa explicación es para hoy stripper, y espero que sea convincente, porque si me entero de que has forzado a Juvia a algo que no quería...

-Entonces eso díselo al sujeto ese con el que estaba comprometido Juvia-comento Fullbuster con la mirada fría, Gajeel abrió de par en par sus ojos tras escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Bora estuvo aquí?-cuestiono molesto Redfox parándose de golpe de la silla y golpeando el escritorio- ¿¡Cómo anos entro ese puto aquí!?.

-¡Que se yo!-se defendió- yo venía tranquilamente a dejar los documentos y pedidos que pidió Silver, después de que saliste a atender la llamada de tu celular Juvia bajo del segundo piso y atrás de ella venía ese sujeto del tatuaje raro-termino de comentar Gray metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, claro omitiendo las partes de los insultos y agresiones a Juvia por parte de Bora, si el en ese momento tenía ganas de darle su merecido, entonces Gajeel terminaría rematando a Bora-Juvia y yo solo nos besamos para que él creyera que ella en definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con él ya.

Gajeel se dejo caer en su silla nuevamente, frotándose la sien con sus dedos-lo siento...toma aquí tienes la factura de cuando les llevaremos el material a la constructora-dijo entregando unas hojas blanca y la otra rosa, grapadas, Fullbuster solo las tomo y las guardo en su mochila.

-Está bien-dijo este como si nada mientras se acomodaba la mochila- nos vemos mañana en la uni-termino de decir mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida pero la voz de Gajeel lo detuvo de nuevo.

-Gracias, stripper-termino de decir mientras miraba como este le hacía una señal dándole a entender que no era nada y no tenía porque agradecerle, mientras Fullbuster terminaba de irse.

_Una vez que salió por completo de la refaccionaria dio unos cuantos pasos más hasta llegar a la esquina donde cruzaría pero para su sorpresa fue jalado de su brazo doblando en la esquina._

-¿¡Pero que demonios!?-dijo mientras se soltaba de la persona que lo había jalado ocasionando caer al suelo-¿¡Pero que demonios te pasa!?-grito de nuevo, pero guardo silencio al ver de nuevo que era Juvia-¿se puede saber porque hiciste eso?.

-Escucha-dijo sería la peli azul- ¡N-no creas que ese beso significó algo!...solo...so...-Gray la miro confundido, pero igual decidió pasarlo por alto.

-No creas que no lo entendí en su momento-dijo secamente Fullbuster mientras se levantaba del suelo y bajaba su mirada gris para encontrarse con la azul de ella.

-Estoy aquí solo era para decirte que-desvió su mirada de los ojos grises de él-...si te bese fue porque no me quedaba opción y era mi único recurso y...no encontraba la oportunidad para librarme de Bora...Gr-gracias...-termino de decir Juvia con un color rosado en sus mejillas, lo cual a Gray le pareció algo tierno, pero que obviamente no iba a decir.

-Está bien, no te preocupes-dijo el pelinegro- ya te dije que lo entendí bien.

-Me alegra-suspiro pesadamente la peli azul, sentía un peso menos encima, solo faltaba Gajeel...aunque al sentir la mirada de Gray decidió darle la cara y encontrarse con una expresión algo picara y con una sonrisa socarrona, muy cerca de ella-¿q-que sucede?.

-Nada...solo...-se alejo de ella, paso por un lado de ella- me debes una-termino de decir mientras comenzaba a cruzar la calle.

-¿¡Eh!?..._"¿¡Que quiso decir con que le debía una!?"-_grito internamente y sentía sus mejillas arder las cuales estaban coloradas, se giro un poco para ver al chico cruzar la calle-¡Aún así no creas que eso que paso significo algo!.

**..**

* * *

_**¡Holo!, lamento la tardanza de los oneshot!, en fin traje ahora un GrUvia ;w; -tira confeti- en definitiva amo a estos dos...son mi pareja favorita y así~, Juvia me quedo algo OoC, pero bueno...a Gray trate lo más que pude dejarlo en su rol de chico rudo/tsundere (?), y bueno lo se, me matarán por dejarlo inconcluso~, bueno la verdad tengo pensado en hacer una segunda parte donde se explica mejor todo, ya que esto solo esta desde el punto de vista de Gray, pero en fin, el siguiente oneshot que traiga sera un NaLu ;w;,,bueno volviendo a este, de ustedes depende si quieren que deje otro pero desde el punto de vista de Juvia, o Gajeel...tenía pesando en que fuera solo desde el angulo de los chicos, pero, creo que no estaría mal agregar unos pocos desde los angulos de las chicas ;D, en fin...sha me retiro y así~, espero sus sensuales reviews.**_

_**PD: lo siento si hay algún error escrito, pues Office no funciona en mi PC y tuve que escribirlo desde aqui en fanfiction -w-;.**_

_**Ch**achos.  
_


	4. Just Give Me a Reason Erza's PoV

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Me inspire en la canción de Just Give Me a Reason de Pink & Nate Ruess, no se por algun razón meramente desconocida lo que dice me recuerda a ellos dos xD.**_

* * *

_**~[Just Give Me a Reason]~**_

_**.**_

_**~[Jellal Fernandes & Erza Scarlet]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~[Erza's PoV]~**_

_**.**_

_Estaba en mi habitación recostada en mi cama viendo al techo como si este tuviera algún tema de conversación sumamente interesante, me gire un poco para tomar mi celular y ver la hora que era-8:30pm-solte un suspiro lleno de pesadez, guarde mi celular en el bolsillo de mi short y me levante de la cama para dirigirme a la ventana de mi cuarto, removí un poco las cortinas transparentes y mire al cielo, estaba terminando de anochecer, me volví a sentar en un baúl que estaba pegado a la pared y recargue mi barbilla en la orilla de la ventana mientras seguía mirando al cielo, volví a ver mi celular al notar que este vibraba, era un mensaje de él…_

-Jellal…-_dije en voz baja, dude en ver el mensaje puesto que si solo me ponía a leerlo y no le contestaba, saldría que leí el mensaje-_maldito whatsapp.

_Maldije la maldita aplicación, bueno…no creo que tenga algo de malo solo leer el mensaje...y después dejarlo como "visto" ¿cierto?._

_**E**__rza, discúlpame por no poder comunicarme contigo, estos días hemos estado ocupados __**U**__ltear y yo con las prácticas de la clase…de verdad discúlpame si no te he dedicado el tiempo suficiente en estos días…o semanas, te prometo que en cuanto esto termine, recompensare todo el tiempo que no he estado contigo, te amo._

_Te quiero y Te extraño, __**J**__ella._

_Y hay va de nuevo…tranquila Erza, tranquila…cuenta hasta diez…_

-Suficiente…he tenido suficiente, siempre es lo mismo…-_dije para mí misma mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y caminaba como león enjaulado, mi celular volvió a vibrar, bueno al menos la aplicación estaba abierta, otro mensaje de Jellal._

_Vi que leíste mi mensaje, pero no me has contestado, ¿está todo bien?._

_**J**__ella._

_Bien Erza, ¿ahora que contestaras sin que se dé cuenta de que te has molestado?, a ver..._

_Sí, está todo bien gracias por preguntar…solo me duele levemente la cabeza y estoy algo cansada por lo del papeleo del consejo estudiantil, es todo…me iré a descansar, nos vemos pronto y suerte con tus prácticas, espero que todo salga bien._

_Te quiero._

_**E**__rza._

_Bueno, con eso espero no platicar con él al menos lo que resta del día…no es que no lo quiera…al contrario de todo, Jellal es muy importante para mí y siempre lo he apoyado en todo, desde antes de que fuéramos novios. Suspire de nuevo, aún recuerdo todos los problemas que pasamos para poder estar juntos, y su tonta excusa de "Tengo prometid…_

_-_Imposible…-_deje caer mi celular al suelo mientras revotaba en la alfombra..."Tengo prometida", esas palabras fueron las que dijo aquella vez que íbamos a besarnos…ahora tiene sentido…en ese entonces…-_Ultear…

_I-imposible…eso no puede ser cierto…¿cómo podría ser posible eso?...no creo…si así fuera podría pedirle que me dé una razón de porque dijo eso de su supuesta prometida…pero tendría que tener pruebas para comprobar si hay algo que coincida con lo de aquel entonces…¿Dónde podría conseguir algún tipo de prueba?, comencé a caminar nuevamente en mi cuarto pensando de donde podría sacar o que alguien me ayudara con esto…pero…¿quién?_

_-_¡Gray!-_grite, ¡claro, él podría confirmarme si mis sospechas son ciertas!, ¿Quién mejor que el hermano de Ultear?, no dude en tomar mi celular y buscar entre mis contactos de whatsapp a Gray hasta que me encontré con una foto de él y Juvia. Él podría sacarme de mis dudas, mis dedos comenzaron a teclear y solo presione la tecla "enter", platicamos un rato Gray y yo hasta que me dijo que ya me tenía una respuesta._

_**M**__e costó un "gemelo", pero como Ultear no está me tuve que sopear a Lyon y ya sabes cómo es él, pero en fin, sobre lo que quieres saber, bueno…no sé si es un "sí o no", puesto que es algo confuso ya que Ultear y Jellal llevan de conocerse desde hace tiempo, según los argumentos de Lyon solo son buenos amigos, pero me dijo que algo que le parecía raro era que cuando estaban en último año de preparatoria fue que Jellal vino a la casa y Lyon dice que cuando él iba por el pasillo alcanzo a escuchar a Jellal pedirle ser su prometida a Ultear, pero que después de eso ya no supo más por qué en ese momento sonó un celular, y ya no se escuchó más de esa platica. ¿sabes?, si tienes dudas sobre tu relación con Jellal, creo que es más conveniente que escuches la versión de él…bueno espero que esto te ayude, toma lo último como un consejo, espero que solucionen pronto sus problemas, ahora debo irme tengo que terminar una tarea, nos vemos el Lunes._

_G__ray __**F.**_

_Después de terminar de leer el mensaje de Gray me senté en el suelo, tome mi celular de nuevo y comencé a teclear de nuevo._

_**T**__enemos que hablar._

_**E**__rza __**S.**_

_**P**__or supuesto, mañana mismo paso a tu casa ¿te parece bien?._

_**J**__ellal._

_**S**__í._

_**E**__rza __**S.**_

-Solo dame una buena razón Fernandez…

* * *

_**¡Hola!, ya tenía esta historia, pero la borre y que mejor que colocarla aca en este disque proshecto :v , y bueno como ven Erza es la que narra la historia -nah apoco!?- y aparte tengo más de la mitad del PoV de Jellal terminado y así, so anyway...-se va y se mete a uno de sus tantos roperos y se escuchan gritos de "¿¡Porque, porque, porque, porque!?", segundos después sale como si nada- lo siento, no pude evitarlo, desde anoche llevo haciendo eso sin ninguna razón coherente (?), so ya...ando jappy bicos guay (?) ya salió la versión full de masayume chasing ;w;, enyguey (?) me retiro de rato paso a actualizar y así xD.**_

_**Ch**achos._


	5. Sin respiración Pt I

**_Ft y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima :v._**

* * *

**_~[Sin respiración]~_**

**_~[Parte I]~_**

**_._**

**_~[Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia]~_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Movía su pie como si de un tic se tratara, ya se había hecho costumbre ir al pueblo de Hargeon solo por una razón…verla de nuevo e ir a tomar algún café o malteada, él chico de cabellos rosas se recargo en la pared y miro al cielo soltando un suspiro, ¿estaría bien ir a ver con frecuencia a una chica que acababa de conocer hace menos de una semana?__, bueno no es como si fuese todos los días a Hargeon a verla…okay tal vez sí._

-¿Por qué hago esto? –Se cuestiono a sí mismo con sus manos en los bolsillos de su short- debería estar en Magnolia con…

-¿Natsu? –cuestiono alegremente una voz femenina, que provenía de una rubia muy guapa de ojos color chocolate.

-Hey Lucy –La saludo mientras se reincorporaba, olvidándose completamente de volver a Magnolia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiono divertida brindándole una sonrisa al pelirosa.

-Eh…pues yo…vine a dejar…unos papeles que mi padre no podía, si eso y dije "¿Por qué no quedarme un rato más en Hargeon si el pueblo es bonito?", y pues, justo me iba cuando me llamaste –se justifico tontamente.

La rubia soltó una risilla que lo dejo medio embobado –Ya había pensado en que solo venías a verme –comento- abrieron una nueva pastelería… ¿quieres ir?.

-Sí –respondió sonriendo mientras ambos se iban caminando rumbo a esa nueva pastelería en el pueblo.

_Natsu se dedico a seguir a la muchacha rubia, que se colaba con agilidad entre toda aquella multitud, el solo se dedicaba a mirarla por atrás, no es que fuese pervertido o algo, no, la verdad es que le gustaba todo de Lucy, él siempre ha dicho "eres rara, Luce", pero eso era algo de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella, su fanatismo por la lectura y que ella quería ser una gran escritora, ese era uno de los secretos de Lucy, que solo Natsu conocía. Pero sin dudarlo dos veces, algo que a Natsu le gustaba de ella eran sus ojos color café, eran su cosa favorita._

_Pasaban los días, semanas, meses…_

_Al principio, cuando recién se conocieron siempre platicaban de lo mucho que les gustaba estar con sus parejas, no había día en él que en algún tema de conversación se escucharan los nombres de Lisanna y Loke, sin duda eran las parejas de ambos. Pero de un tiempo en adelante, todo comenzó a cambiar._

_Natsu con él tiempo comenzó a sentir cosas muy profundas por la rubia, al inicio solo era su amiga. Pero todo comenzó a cambiar desde el momento en que en todas sus pláticas dejaron de tratarse de sus respectivas parejas. Lucy se encontraba en la misma situación, aunque para ella no era novedad saber que le gustaba profundamente su ahora, mejor amigo._

_Varios meses habían pasado y aun seguían frecuentándose, ahora se encontraban en aquella nueva pastelería de la cual le había hablado Lucy hace tiempo. Se les había hecho costumbre ir y pasar un buen rato charlando. _

-Y…¿cómo vas con tu libro, Luce? –Cuestiono Natsu bebiendo de su café.

-Pues…no llevo mucho, pero hay la llevo más o menos, al menos he logrado convencer a mi padre de que me deje continuar con mi carrera de esto de la escritura –comento la rubia encogiéndose en hombros- ¿y tú, como van las cosas con tu padre y la empresa?.

-Pues hasta donde sé, todo está bien, al menos Igneel no me ha dicho que algo anda mal o algo por el estilo.

_Un silencio se formo, pero no era un silencio incomodo como todos los que las demás personas tienen, este era un silencio que por muy raro que suene, ambos disfrutaban. Y bueno ese silencio duro hasta que uno de los dos quiso volver a hablar._

-Natsu…

-¿Sí, Luce?

-Yo… -la rubia puso sus manos sobre las de Natsu, haciendo que las mejillas de esté se sonrojaran muy poco- ¿sabes que eres muy importante para mí? –él la miro un poco sorprendido pero igual asintió, pues ambos hace unas semanas habían dejado claro lo importante que eran el uno para el otro.

-Claro que lo sé Luce, tú también eres importante para mí, ¿a qué viene todo esto?.

-Lo que voy a decir afectara nuestra amistad… -apretó un poco las manos de Dragneel dejándolo un poco confundido- pero de todos modos no creo que nos volvamos a ver…

-¿Qué? –Natsu sintió una punzada fuerte en su pecho…no le gusto para nada lo que la rubia dijo…¿No volvería a ver a su Luce?, sin tratar de creerlo soltó una risilla para corroborar de que eso no fuera real- ¿de que estás hablando Luce?, es una de tus tantas bromas ¿cierto? –cuestiono con cierto deje de ilusión con que fuera verdad, pero al ver que la rubia no soltaba ninguna de sus risillas típicas después de una broma supo que algo no iba bien- ¿verdad Luce?...¿qué es lo que anda mal?.

-Yo…yo… -Le costaba articular las palabras correctas que ella quería decir, pero era difícil…muy difícil, oculto su mirada tras sus flequillos rubios para que Natsu no viera como las lagrimas comenzaban a amenazar con salir, pero igual era inútil, pues su sollozos eran muy notorios- Natsu yo…

-¿Qué sucede Luce? –Cuestiono con preocupación al verla en ese estado- ¿algo anda mal?, contéstame por favor Luce…

-Mi compromiso con Loke se adelanto –dijo conteniendo un sollozo.

-¿Qué…?...

La rubia asintió y miró a los ojos del pelirosa- Lo siento… -dijo entre sollozos- de verdad lo siento mucho…yo…Natsu…de verdad me gustas…tengo…yo…tengo sentimientos…sentimientos muy fuertes hacia a ti…perdón por arruinarlo todo…pero no podía irme sin decírtelo… -soltó un sollozo más largo que los anteriores- y perdón…perdón –hizo un poco más fuerte su agarre- tenía que decirlo… -poco a poco iba soltando las manos de Natsu mientras se levantaba de su lugar , dejando a esté algo desconcertado y sin poder articular palabra, mientras lo miraba de nuevo con sus ojos color café que lo cautivaron desde el principio, solo que ahora estaban llenos de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir- me caso en dos días…y ese mismo día me voy a vivir a Corcus…-dijo entre sollozos nuevamente- de verdad, me alegro mucho poder conocerte Natsu…es una lástima que no te pude conocer mucho tiempo antes… -acomodo su bolso al costado de su brazo- espero que sigas y seas feliz con Lisanna ¿sí?.

_Sin decir nada más la rubia se acerco y deposito un pequeño beso fugaz en los labios del pelirosa, le dijo unas palabras en un susurro que solo el logró escuchar, ella se fue…no dijo más. Cuando él se giró para buscarla no había rastro de ella…se había ido…no volvería a verla de nuevo…_

-Luce… -dijo en un susurro-…no…no te cases… y más importante…no…no te vayas… -dijo para sí mismo mientras se levantaba y se iba rumbo a Magnolia, tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer de hoy a pasado mañana…- _"No dejaré que nada de eso pase Luce…"._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_-se pone a vomitar arcoiris por todos lados (?)- lo siento, creo que me ha quedado algo shojo (?), enyguey, les dije que Nalu traería, y Nalu traje xD, en fin, después colocare la parte II, aun trabajo en ello e_e, igual, espero que les haya gustado :3, veo que hay nuevos lectores (aunque no dejen reviews lo se por los follows and favs -se ve a chachos en un rincon sacando honguitos del suelo (?)- claro...no dejan reviews...), okay randooom xD, en fin chachos se retira, no olviden dejar sus reviews ewe...chachos los ama (?)._**

**_Ch_**_achos**.**_


End file.
